May We Meet Again
by Aquanis
Summary: Clarke ran off ready to handle her pain herself but will she be able to? Bellamy finds her and together they will have to survive an array of new adventures along with everyone else. Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke POV**

I grunted as I pulled the deer carcass towards my new homemade camp. It had been almost a week since I had left camp Jaha, deciding that I couldn't live with seeing the faces of the people I had saved everyday. I had sacrificed so much in order to save them and feared I was slowly going to start to loose my humanity, much in a way Finn had gone crazy. Was I going to become a mass murder if I let this pain and regret take me over? I didn't have time to ponder the question as I neared the cave I had settled in.

It wasn't very far from the bunker where Bellamy and I had found the guns and had our 'crazy nut' experiences. It was also where Dax had been killed. I didn't want to relieve the memories of my own people dying. It didn't make anything better. I flicked the blonde hair from my eyes and dropped the deer down in the middle of the cave. This one looked normal from what I could tell. It didn't have a second face, just a clean bullet wound through it's head where I had shot it down. I got to work skinning and preparing it and let my memories wander.

As usual they drifted to Bellamy and all we had gone through together. I had feelings for him, I couldn't deny that, but I doubted he felt the same way. He probably just wanted me to stay at Camp Jaha to help him keep the rest of The 100 in check. He obviously still thought of himself as their leader still even though the Ark survivors had landed months ago. I couldn't blame him though; I felt the same way too. I couldn't believe that my mother had taken over leadership and became chancellor. For the short time I was in Camp Jaha we didn't see eye to eye on most things. At least Bellamy supported many of the hard decisions I had to make, mostly holding the burden of killing the people in Mt. Weather with me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I nicked my finger with the knife I used to skin the deer. I realized the deer was pretty much done and got up to wash my hands. The basin I had made from the stuff I had in my pack was empty and I cursed, checking my water bottle. Nothing. With a sign I put a tarp over the deer carcass and headed towards the river with my bottle to fill it up. I kept alert, prepared for anything. I hadn't run into any Grounders or Ark people at all which I found to good to be true. I was bound to be discovered by someone soon. The woods were only so big. I was just glad that the acid fog and reapers were no longer a concerning threat.

As I neared the metallic looking river, I kneeled down and submerged the bottle, letting it fill with the cold water. Once that was I done I washed the blood from my hands, from the deer and the stupid cut I had given myself. I inspected it and decided I would wrap it in something back at the cave. It stopped bleeding but I didn't really fancy an infection. I rose to my feet and stretched, running my hands through my long blonde hair. The sound of a stick on the other side of the river made me freeze and my eyes widened as I saw Jasper, Monty, and Bellamy step out of the forest. I panicked. I could try running but they would surely chase me. There was no way in hell they wouldn't see me.

"Hey Bellamy. Is that Clarke?" Monty asked pointing at me and turning his head back to look at the black haired boy. I saw his eyes widen too, as if relieved when he recognized me. Jasper and Monty already started to wade across the shallow river, not caring if any monsters lurked in their depths. I couldn't run now, I wasn't that mean. These people were still my friends.

"Hey guys," I said quietly with a small wave as they both wrapped me into a huge hug. I chuckled and they let me go.

"Where have you been Clarke? Everyone's worried sick. You can't just leave saying you need some time to yourself! It's dangerous out here," Jasper said motioning to the forest around us.

"The whole Earth is dangerous. In fact you could have been eaten by something in that river if there was a radiated monster in there," I retaliated with a bit of a smirk. I definitely missed talking to my friends over the past week. Being isolated wasn't fun. Bellamy finally showed up and smiled to me from behind the other two boys. He genuinely looked glad that I was safe.

"You two run back to camp. Tell Abby and the others that Clarke is safe. They don't have to worry about anything," he ordered. They both nodded and ran back across the river.

"So we meet again princess," Bellamy smirked. I just wanted to kiss him there and then but I stopped myself. I didn't understand how he could act so nonchalantly and normal after what happened at Mt. Weather. It had been haunting me for the last week. As I had said before, I bore the pain so the others wouldn't have to. But I wasn't sure if I could bear it myself. It was just too much knowing I killed all those innocent people.

"It's not your fault," Bellamy said as if reading my mind. For a second I also saw a flash of pain run across his eyes. He was holding in just as much regret as I was. Would we ever to be able to get over it?

"Just leave Bellamy. I-I can't go back and you know it," I grumbled, turning by back to him and hiking back towards my camp. "Th-the nightmares are so bad. To have them living in front of me is just impossible." I heard him follow suit behind me and turned around, planning to tell him off for good.

I gasped instead when he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I stood shocked for a good couple before second before melting into the kiss and wrapping my hands around his back. Did this mean he returned the feelings I had hidden away of him? Our lips parted and he pulled me into a death grip hug, his barriers falling away.

"I thought I lost you princess. A whole week with no sign from you. For all I know you could have been dead and it would have been my fault," he said in a strained voice. It made my heart clench. I never wanted to hurt Bellamy.

"Nothing is your fault," I whispered into his ear before pulling away from him and holding his hand. "Follow me." My plagued thoughts of Mt. Weather disappeared as I dragged Bellamy to my little cave. For once I had a smile on my face and I actually felt happy. I pushed through the tarp I had made as I make shift door and started a fire next to the covered deer.

"Hungry?" I asked pulling away and folding up the tarp. The deer looked just I had left it, all dead and bloody. I had hung the skin up on the wall to dry out. Bellamy whistled,

"Nice kill. I don't think I have seen any deer lately." I shrugged and got to work cutting it up in chunks to cook it. At some point Bellamy had started to help me. When I was finished I filled up the basin with the water I had gotten and washed my hands again, cursing at myself for forgetting to wrap my cut. I did that quickly and skewered two pieces to meat to a stick and let them cook over the fire.

"So this is your great hide out," Bellamy chuckled sitting down on the furs I had been sleeping on over the past week.

"Yup, in all it's glory. I'm going to turn into a Grounder soon," I laughed rummaging through my pack. I pulled out a black block and headed over to Bellamy.

"What's that?" he questioned as I sat down next to him. I pressed a button and the whole thing snapped up revealing a camera.

"Some sort of old camera. I ran into another radiation family bunker and it had this in it. It's really quite cool," I smiled as I looked through the eyepiece and pressed the shutter button. The camera flashed and started to print the picture. A piece of paper came out with nothing on it.

"You sure that thing works?" Bellamy asked glancing at the paper.

"Just wait." Sure enough the film started to gain color and shapes started to form. After a minute Bellamy was fully recognizable. I showed him and he grabbed the camera from me. Before I could take it back be snapped a picture of me while laughing. It printed and before I could steal the picture Bellamy had it stuffed away.

"Your meat's burning Clarke," he pointed out. I jumped to my feet and pulled the deer meat away from the fire. I gave him a piece and sat down at his side again.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone where I am. Say I ran away or something but I'm ok?" I pleaded. If my mom knew where I was she would send a team out to drag me back into her custody. Bellamy sighed,

"What every the princess wishes. I'm coming to visit myself though." I smiled and finished up my meal before standing up and looking outside. The sun was starting to set.

"You better leave before they send a search party for you," I said looking up at the colorful sky. Bellamy had walked to my side and kissed my cheek.

"May we meet again princess," he said with a slight twinkle in his eyes, knowing he would be back soon.  
"May we meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy POV**

I made my way back to Camp Jaha, conflicting emotions inside of me. I couldn't help myself. Seeing Clarke had sent my emotions for her reeling. I had to kiss her or else I would have exploded. I was also hurting that she wouldn't come back to camp. Not for her mother, not even for me. Her pain was obviously very raw and she was doing her best to deal with it. I was going through the same thing, the innocent kids flashing through my dreams but I had put up a façade of calm and confidence for my people. I made a promise to myself to help Clarke get through this though, even if she bore all her pain on me, we would do it together.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I walked up to the camp gate. The sky had turned black and the torches on either side were now lit.

"Open the gates," I yelled to the guards on the other side as they began to slowly open up. A party was on the other side as if getting ready to head out. Octavia ran up to me and embraced me tightly. I returned her hug with a smile and pulled back.

"We were just about to go search for you. You never came back after you found Clarke. Where is she anyway?" Octavia asked looking behind me. To her disappointment no one was there.

"Well uh I tried to talk to her but she ran away. I searched around for a couple hours but couldn't find anything from her. I think she's okay though," I came up with the lame excuse, scratching the back of my head. Abby came running out of the Ark, a look of hopeful relief in her eyes. I shook my head and that look left her eyes. She obviously cared so much for Clarke it almost pained me to see her like she had been the last week. At least we knew she was safe and alive right now.

"I'm going out to see Lincoln," Octavia said before slipping out of the camp and heading into the words. I didn't even have time to mutter a 'be careful'. Almost everyone in camp had retired for the night except the guards keeping watch. I decided at least trying to get some sleep would do no harm. I needed all the rest I could get even if my sleep was plagued with constant nightmares from the war. I slipped into the tent I set up for myself and layed down, succumbing to the darkness.

I awoke to the sound of an argument in the camp. Same old same old. With a sigh I hauled myself from my sleeping bag and got as ready as I could in under a minute. I stepped outside and shielded my eyes from the sun. They widened in surprise when I saw Lexa and a couple other Grounders outside the gate.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Clarke?" she demanded staring at me as I appeared. Abby was about to reply but I help my hand up and proceeded towards the gate.

"She's not here and you're also the last person she want's to see right now. She'll never forgive you for betraying her like that," I hissed wanting to punch Lexa or something. Not only had she hurt Clarke, but any respect I had for her was long gone now. In my mind she was just another Grounder looking for a fight.

"Where is she then?" the female commander asked with what sounded like almost a hint of worry in her voice. I snickered at the thought of Lexa caring for Clarke. The commander would never get forgiveness from her.

"We don't know," Abby answered walking up to my side. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. It looked like she didn't have any fondness for Lexa either. "We would really appreciate it if you left now."

Lexa snuffed at Abby and turned heel, heading back to the trees with her small group. She didn't like taking no for an answer that was for sure.

"Hey did Octavia every come back?" I asked turning towards Abby. She shrugged and I asked a couple other people. They all said they hadn't seen her since yesterday. I grumbled under my breath and went out of the camp with a gun in hand, towards Lincoln's cave home. Hopefully Octavia had stayed there and was safe. If Lincoln had let anything happened to my little sister he was asking for it. And trust me, he didn't want to see me at my worst. I smirked at the thought as I found my way to their little 'love lair'. I expected to see the two in there but no.

It was empty. Obvious signs of a struggle were everywhere. It looked like they had been dragged away. With the mountain men gone I couldn't think of who would want a Grounder and a Sky Person. I growled with rage and punched the wall. There was always one problem after the other. We would never get any peace on this retched planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke POV**

I smiled peacefully as I munches on some deer meat and berries while I watched the sun rise. Most of my thoughts were wondering back to Bellamy and I wondered if he would really keep my secret. I hoped I had put my trust in the right person. Bellamy had already pushed away lots of my Mt. Weather thoughts and I almost felt at peace for once.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against a tree close to my cave enjoying the cool air and bird song that echoed around the forest. It was almost too good to be true that nothing was attacking us. Would we finally be able to live on Earth without anyone trying to kill us?

"Clarke!" My eyes snapped open as someone yelled my name happily, a feminine voice. I looked in the direction of the sound and gasped when I saw Lexa heading towards me. She was along which I found very unusual considering she was the commander of the Grounders. I jumped to my feet, a scowl planted on my face. I couldn't believe that she would show her face to me so casually after what she had done to my people and I.

"What are you doing here?" I growled with narrowed eyes reaching for where I would have had my gun on my belt. It wasn't there though. I had left it in the cave. Lexa stopped in front of me and it almost looked like she was going to hug me. I shot her a glare before she could even think about it and she backed away a couple steps.

"I need your help Clarke. Our people are disappearing," Lexa said with a pleading look in her eyes. I may have wanted to help her if she never abandoned me at Mt. Weather but at the moment I wanted nothing to do with her. I just continued to glare and turned around, heading back towards my cave.

"Wait Clarke! Look I'm sorry okay. I know I hurt you back there but my people come first. If there was a way I could save the most lives I would have taken it. I'm sure you would have done the same thing," Lexa explained following behind me and resting her hand on my shoulder.

"No that's the difference between us. I actually fulfill my promises. I would have helped you even if my people were set free," I growled whirling around the face the commander. Her eyes truly looked like she regretted what she had done to me. She had shown her feelings for me but I didn't return them. I couldn't help that. I had respected Lexa and the power she had over her people and even the difficult decisions she had to make sometimes but that was as far as my feelings for her extended. Now they were filled with bitterness and loathing towards her. Just the fact that she didn't even want to help someone else and now expected it from me.

"Please leave. I can't offer you any help," I said narrowing my eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"I guess I was right as always. Love is just a weakness." Lexa left me standing awkwardly alone as she walked back to her own group of people. I ran my hands along my face and sighed in frustration. Why did having power have to be so tiring. I was the one people always turned to for help. I couldn't take it all the time. That was another reason why I had left Camp Jaha but it now seemed like everyone was following me, asking for my help.

I stomped into my cave and grabbed my small knife, just wanting to throw away all my troubles. Storming into the forest I found a formidable looking tree and aimed at the trunk. I threw the blade at the tree along with all the emotions bubbling inside me just waiting to break out. The knife slammed butt end into the trunk and clattered to the ground. I grumbled and walked to pick it up. Again I threw it and this time it buried into the wood all the way to the hilt.

As I went to retrieve it I noticed a small rustling off in the shrubbery to my side. I tugged the knife out and got ready to throw it at what ever might jump out and attack me. When nothing else moved I proceeded to make my way to the bush where the creature was in. Pushing aside the leaves, I smiled when I saw a disheveled dog scratching at its scruff.

"Hey puppy," I cooed stretching out my hand to the medium sized black dog. It extended its long snout and licked my fingers, twitching its white tipped ears.

"Come on," I smiled, backing up and patting my legs. The dog pounced out of the bush and tackled my legs making me fall to the ground. I thought it was going to attack me so I got my knife ready but instead it started to lick my face, its hairy tail wagging happily. I laughed and pushed it off, giving him a quick scratch on the head.

"Look like you made a new friend princess," a masculine voice called from behind me. I instantly recognized it as Bellamy. I got up and saw him smiling at me and the dog, having probably seen the whole exchange. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"What should I name him?" I asked pulling away. He had bounded along by my side and was barking because I wasn't giving him any affection. He was quite tame for a wild animal. Bellamy kneeled down and gave the black dog a good scratch on his neck.

"He kind of looks like a small bear," Bellamy suggested. I had my fair share of seeing bears and never wanted to come face to face with one again. The dog did hold a bit of a resemblance though, just much smaller.

"Bear it is," I chuckled as the dog faithfully sat down beside me, his head coming up to my hips. I gave it one last pat on the head before turning my attention to Bellamy. I noticed the panic in his eyes at that moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, ready to help Bellamy at a moments notice.

"It's Octavia and Lincoln. I can't find them. I went to Lincoln's cave and it looks like there was some struggle. I don't know who would have taken them though." My brow furrowed in thought as I ran the possibilities. The mountain men had to all be dead. The one's who had the marrow treatment would probably be long dead from Grounders the moment they set foot outside. I couldn't think of any other reason they would have been captured.

"Lexa found me today. She said her people have been disappearing too. Do you think this is related?" I asked pondering the thought. Would the Grounders and Sky People be forced to make another alliance? One that could easily fall through the cracks at a moment's notice. I wasn't sure if I would be able to trust Lexa again.

"Maybe," Bellamy replied. "Please come back to camp. Talk to Abby and Kane. They're already going over ideas." I grimaced at the thought of seeing my mother again then sighed. I guess it couldn't be helped. I'd have to go back sooner or later. I motioned to Bellamy,

"Lead the way." Bear came bounding after us excitedly as I made my way back to Camp Jaha for the first time for the past week. As a leader, I had to put my people first. The thought sounded a lot like what Lexa had said and I sighed again. Maybe Lexa had been right.


End file.
